exchange
by animefreak1988
Summary: immortal creatures arn't meant to love or feel for humans so what happens when a human and immortal begin to have feelings for eachother? and will a relationship bloom for Amu and Ikuto? sorry bad at summary's but please read and enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Hi hi this is a new anime I had just finished watching it's called Shugo chara if you want to check it out anyway sorry if it's bad hope you guys like it and now on with the chapter XD**

Amu POV

I shot up from my bed sweet on my face, the back of my neck and on my arms and legs, getting over my nightmare I got up and went to the bathroom that was connected to my bedroom and stripped out of my PJ's and turned on the shower water.

I winced a little as the hot water hit my back but got over it quickly then I shampooed and conditioned my hair with strawberry scented shampoo and conditioner then got soup and scrub my body clean well tried to anyway. I got out and dried off and brushed my teeth and looked in the full size mirror and felt disgusted as I saw some bruises here and there on my legs and arms it made me feel sick in the stomach so I looked away and went back in to my room.

I looked over to my clock to see if I kept going at this rate I would be late so I shrugged my shoulders and walked over to my cupboard and got out a pair of bra and panties then got out my school uniform which consists on a dark blue skirt, white blouse, yellow bow, a yellow sweater, black stockings that can go up to your thighs and black boots that are just under the knees.

I got my bag and put my books in it along with some other things then picked up my blue IPod and got out my white headphones and stuck it in my pocket and walked down stairs only to see my mum with a cat apron on and cooking breakfast.

My little sister Ami came down stairs with our school uniform on but different, she had the white blouse on but it was showing a lot of cleavage, she wore the skirt but it only just hid her butt, the stockings were up to her knees, she had black high heels on which I was surprised she didn't get in trouble for and as for the bow it was on but she didn't like it so it hung there undone.

"Hey you two are up hold on here is your breakfast off you go." Our mother said as she handed us some breakfast which was only bread with butter on it.

We went out the door after saying our goodbyes and walked up the street.

"It's so hot and why did I wear heels when I have to go up this stupid hill you have a licence so why can't you drive me Amu?" she whined it started to get on my nerves so I got out my iPod and listened to 'Devils never cry' and then we came to the school gates so Ami meet up with her friends while I just walked inside and went to class but first I went to my locker only to see writing all over it from the looks of it looked like permanent marker.

"Well look who it is girls" Saaya Yamabuki **(I think that's how you spell it)** with her little group of girls, these were the girls that always bullied me about everything.

I just walked past them not caring to much about it.

"Oh ignoring us now are we?" one girl with red hair said with amusement.

_Stupid lame-oids why can't they grow up already? _I thought to myself.

I continued to walk around then went my first class room even though no one was there, but it was better to be here than anywhere else, it was quiet and that is how I like it.

I got ready for my first period then put my bag on the small rack we have on the side of our desk to put it on. I decided to have a sleep while I waited for the say to begin.

**25 minutes later**

I woke up to hear the bell ring and everyone came to class _wow my clock must be wrong then_ I thought as I listened to the teacher.

**Time skip to the end of the day (sorry too lazy to write the hole day)**

I walked outside to see my little sister chatting up some guys. And that is why I don't know my sister anymore and I continued off to my secret place.

The old library that is at my school and abandoned as well it was the perfect place to get away so I opened the old doors and walked in and went to the desk that wasn't destroyed and sat down with my homework and started to do it. "Ah choo" I sneezed and what happened next surprised me to now end. "Bless you." a voice said and out came a boy but not just any boy it was Tsukiyomi Ikuto, the most famous boy in school.

"Looks like I'm not the only one that uses this place." And with that being said he walked out the door.

I looked around and went to the place he was just standing at and saw the book he was reading it was an old vampire series but I couldn't read the title so I put it down packed up my stuff and went to class so I could get my books that I left behind.

Knowing Ami would be home already I walked down the corridor that was until I heard a scream so I ran to sound which I ended up on the roof.

I opened the door a little only to see the Tsukiyomi Ikuto feeding off of Saaya Yamabuki and I mean he had fangs that sung in her neck and blood going down her neck and it trickled down the ground, what I did next I couldn't explain but I took out my phone and took a picture then ran for it, going down the corridors out the school gates, down the hill, up to my front door and finally when I got inside I ran up to my room took off my shoes, undressed, and got dressed in a tank top and shorts and jumped in to bed and thought about what I just saw and I came up with a plan.


	2. Chapter 2

Exchange

Me: hi guys hope u like this chapter.

Ikuto: is there going to be a lemon?

Amu: NO!

Ikuto: do I suck Amu's blood ;D

Amu: NO!

Me: don't know yet

Me: anyway as I said I'm not the best and from now on i-

Ikuto: she will try to make the chapter's longer blah blah blah get on with it!

Me: :'( (goes in to the corner)

Amu: now look what you have done (rans over for hugs)

Ikuto: it's not my fault

Me: now on with the story if you please Amu

Amu: animefreak1988 does not own shugo chara or anything she puts on here

Amu, Ikuto, me: please read and enjoy XD

**Amu POV**

I woke up to see the light seeping through me curtains and then looked at the clock on my bed side and saw I was up early, sigh.

I went in to my bathroom and had a shower, I put in my strawberry shampoo and conditioner then rinsed it out and brushed my teeth then my hair.

I went over to my cupboard got out my uniform and packed my bag and got out my iPod again, I was about to walk out the door when I looked at the calendar and saw that it's my parents anniversary _so it really has been 16 years huh mamma, papa _I thought to myself as I walked to my office table and sat down and did some homework.

**20 minutes later**

I finished my homework and sat up a little only to see a picture of a female with oink hair like mine and green eyes, a man with brown hair and brown eyes sat behind her and hugging her from behind with loving emotions on their features while I was in front of the female and I had my pink her grown to my waist and my eyes shut as a smile was on my face but not a small one but a huge one as the lady kissed my check.

_If only you both were here I wouldn't feel alone, why did you leave me? _I thought as some tears came from my eyes and I put my head on my arms and my arms on my desk and I cried quietly then I tried to stop after a while.

I got up looked at the picture one last time then walked out the door only to smell breakfast so I quickly went downstairs got a piece of toast and just as I went out the door Midori yelled "Amu honey Ami had her friends take her to school and could you get some groceries, thank you're a life saver." And she went back to what she was doing not letting me get a word in.

I went out the door not bothering to say goodbye to her and pulled out my IPod and when the music hit my ears the song "right here and now" came on so I listened to that and started to think back to when I was younger.

I made it to the school only to see no one here so I went to the cherry blossom tree that was where no one went and I sat down and somehow fell asleep.

**Dream normal POV**

_5 year old Amu was waiting outside her father's office and watched as the snow fell on her face and over her body but she didn't care she thought it was relaxing that was until she herd footsteps coming her way so she looked over to see a guy with black hair and a cigarette in his mouth sitting next to her._

"_What are you doing out here this late?" he asked her while looking over at her._

"_I'm waiting for my Papa to finish his work then I saw the snow so I came out here to watch it." She said and looked up again with a smile on her face._

"_Do you want to see something better then snow?" he asked again and continued to look at her then stood up._

"_No think I should wait for my papa." She said and got to go back in to the office only to be stopped by a hand on her arm._

**End of dream**

**Amu POV**

I woke up to hear the bell so I got up and went to class.

I went to the back but as I passed Tsukiyomi Ikuto I saw a little bit of red on his chin and then I knew that it wasn't a dream.

Surprisingly Sayaa didn't bully me today or even come to school which I was great full for or I wouldn't be able to put my plan in to action.

**Time skip end of class **

Everyone was getting up to get to recess on time but Ikuto stayed behind and so I did to and as he was about o go I quickly went up to him and grabbed the end of his t-shirt.

"Can I speak with you in private?" I asked him as I had a small blush on my face knowing how weird that sounded but I had to do this.

"Fine." He said in a bored tone and then that was what surprised me the most but we ended up on the roof.

So here we are Ikuto on one side near the door and I was near the railing but he would still br able to hear me for sure since it wasn't too big.

"I know what you are" I said bluntly the looked at him.

"And what exactly am I?" he asked with amusement written on his face.

"You're a vampire." I said knowing I was stepping vampire territory but I said it anyway and showed him the pictures.

He looked at them with wide eyes then glared at me and was about to say something until I butted in.

"and don't try to threaten me like I will kill you if you show anyone or something like that because I have instructions at my computer saying if I don't come home to post the pictures on social media." I said while looking at him.

He sighed in defeat 'Fine what do you want?" he said still glaring at me.

"I have a deal for you." I said looking away

"What kind of deal?" he asked

" I did me research and I found out that it's hard for your kind to drink cause you have to go through a whole heap of trouble to drink blood then wipe their memories and stuff so."

"So?" he asked impatient

"So you can drink from me and in exchange you are to be my friend, what do you say?" I asked while holding out my hand for him to shake.

**Cliffy**

**Me: ok guys hope you like it and please R&R**

**Ikuto: when do I suck amu's blood?**

**Amu: never!**

**Me: anyway hope you all enjoyed and I was wondering do you want Amu to have pain and then pleasure for when she get bitten or just pain or just pleasure please tell me then it shall help me for fill ikuto's wish on killing Amu ;D**

**Ikuto: yeah… wait WHAT!?**

**Amu: oh no I'm going to die :'(**

**Me: but please vote by your review I can't be bothered to make a real vote thing so please tell me by your review love you guys and until next chapter.**

**Ikuto: please don't let me kill amu**

**Amu: I don't wanna die wahh X( **

**me: but before i go please tell me if i should make the chapters this long or longer well goodbye and hope you are excited**


	3. Chapter 3

**Exchange**

**Hey sorry i havn't updated i have just been very busy so anyway i hope you like this chapter i don't own shugo chara or its chacacters please review kk enjoy**

**Recap**

"So you can drink my blood and exchange you will be my friend"

**End recap**

**Ikuto's POV**

'Who does this girl think she is blackmailing a vampire' i thought

"Sigh alright fine so you will give me blood and i just have to be your friend?" i asked surprised but made sure it didn't show

"That's it basically" she said bluntly

"Fine" i said as i shoke her hand

"Amu Hinamori" she said

"Ikuto Tskyumi" i said back **( Think that's how you spell his last name not sure)**

We got off the roof and walked to class that was when i noticed that we had the same classes together 'Huh so Hinamori Amu's in some of my classes no wonder i didn't notice her she hangs out with herself' i thought looking over to her, then our clumsy teacher came in and just as he walked in the door he tripped over nothing'Dum as teacher' i thought while looking out the window next to me.

**Time skip lunch time**

**Normal POV  
><strong>

Ikuto made his way up to the roof only to see Amu already there with her lunch in her bento box 'How did she get here before me?' ikuto asked himself but went to sit next to her and listened as she talked endlessly about her day and all the different classes she had even though sheknew Ikuto wasn't really listening.

"Well i guess i should prepare myself" she said as she stood up and started to unbotten her shirt so her neck and shoulder were shown to Ikuto "I guess i should of asked if you were hungry" she said

"Are you sure your ok with this?" he asked he walking over to the girl as she went and leaned on the wall

"Yeah what are friends for?" she asked in a jocking voice

"I just have a request" she said

"What?"

"Can i hold on to you?"

"Why?"

"Incase i lose a hep of blood i dont want to hurt my head in case i fall or something" she said

"I'm not going to suck you dry" he said with a pout on his face

"I know but i saw the way you were drinking Sayaa's blood and i knew you were quit hungry now time to chaw down" she said moving her head to give him more entrance to her neck, he looked at her once more time before he moved her head and licked the place he was going to bit then he sunk his teeth in her neck and he drank the blood that came in to his mouth. 'It tastes like candy and strawberries' he thought

As soon as his fangs made it into her neck she realised that it had started to hurt so she tensed up but after awhile the pain soon became pleasure and she had to bit her tounge to supress a moan from coming up 'I looked up the side affects when a vampire bits you and it was nothing like this she thought as she slowly clenched her hand that was on Ikutos shoulder.

Ikuto with drew his fangs and stood up straight and looked at Amu seeing no fear in her eyes surprised him.

"Full?"she asked

"I don't get it most people would be scared if they saw my true nature by now" he said with a frown on his face

"Truth be told i would be friends with a python if it in return would be friends with me" she said with a sad smile on her face but it went back to normal

"Well i better get a bandage for the marks"she said but Ikuto stopped her

"There's no need" he said as he pushed her back against the wall and licked up her bite marks and once he was done he stood up and felt proud of his skill.

"I never knew you could do that"she said with surprise

with that the two heard the bell and walked to class when Amu suddenly became quiet which confussed Ikuto and his last night meal came up to him and clung to him, 'i have to remember to thank Amu later for making the deal'e thought.

"Ikuto-kun i have an invatation for you it's for my up coming party" she said and Amu was still quiet and some of the girls friends thought she was brave to actually talk to him.

"I'm not interseted" he said bluntly and walked away with Smu following him

"Your the first to actually turn down a party from Sayaa"she said

"Yeah well like i said i'm not intrested"he said and then they went to class

**End of the day**

Ikuto got in to his blue car after saying goodbye to Amu then left to go home.

When he made it home he went to his room and stared up at the cieling and then he started to think about Amu 'Why is she always on my mind now?'he asked himself

**With Amu**

She made it home in one piece then looked around and noticed that no one was home again so she put her bag away and put on a black tank top and dark blue bootie shorts then walked down stairs and started to cook something for tea when she noticed a note on th counter.

Dear Amu-chan

your pappa and i got a call and now we are going on a trip,

Ami will be at a friends house for the time being,

sorry i was going to tell you last night but you went straight to your room

we left you to house sit since you don't like to move about,

we will be gone for three months,

pappa said NO BOYS!

from mamma and pappa

P.S eat well

"Huh they laft again" Amu said bitterly to herself and once she finished with making her food while she at she found herself thinking about Ikuto a lot, "In order to keep our friend ship i must hide my feelings"she said once she found out why her heart always fluttered agound him and now she knew and she didn't want to distory the relation ship they had and so she cleaned up and brushed her teeth and wen back to sleep.

**Meanwhile**

Ikuto thought the exact same thing and he to went to sleep ready for school tomorrow.

**Cliffy**

**i hope you all liked this chapter soory i ran out of ideas for this chapter sorry**

**please review and if you have an idea for the next chapter please tell me and i will try to put it in ok until next chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

**Arthur's note  
><strong>

**Please read this and don't skip anyway i'm so sorry i havn't updated in a while so i ask for help since i at a lose of ideas on my story so if you have**

** and ideas i would love it if you told me since my brain dosn't know what to write angain i'm very sorry**

**so please tell me your ideas and sorry this isn't the chapter i know you were waiting for, **

**so please don't skip and i love your reviews so keep them coming ;P**


End file.
